The Hood
by Wolfstar37
Summary: Officer Judy Hopps, desperate to be recognized as a real cop, takes on a case involving a small-time drug dealer. But, to solve the case, she might need to seek help from a hooded vigilante.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I absolutely love Nick and Judy from Zootopia, so I decided to make a story about them! Also, this story is based off the TV show Arrow, but I'll try to keep it as separate as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia, Arrow, or any of their characters.**

Judy woke up and shifted in her creaky bed so that she could see her alarm clock. 8:00… PM. The bunny was on her feet in an instant, until she remembered that she had night patrol. She groaned and sank back down into her bed. She hated patrols, since she was always so lonely and rarely anything exciting ever happened.

Patrolling at night was a little more fun than during the day, because criminals tended to think that they were less likely to get caught in the dark. They were right of course, but that wouldn't stop her. She quickly dressed into her blue ZPD uniform and grabbed her phone. She walked down the stairs of her apartment building and exited out the front. She climbed into her car and started driving down the to the ZPD. Her patrol started at 9, so she had plenty of time to get there.

The little officer arrived at the ZPD with a few minutes to spare, so she decided to go talk to Clawhauser, who was the dispatch officer at the main desk in the lobby. He was the only one in the Precinct who was actually nice to her. The rest weren't exactly rude, but she didn't consider them friends, either.

"Judy!" Clawhauser yelled loudly as soon as she walked through the door, "What's up?"

"Oh, just getting ready to go on the midnight patrol," she explained, "I hope something at least mildly interesting happens tonight." Chief Bogo, the one mammal at the ZPD that seemed to genuinely dislike the bunny, told her that if anything were to happen during a patrol, she was to call for backup. So far, nothing had happened, but Judy was still hopeful.

"Well," Clawhauser chuckled lightly, "one can only hope," he said as he typed out her name in his computer, telling the Chief that Hopps was heading out on her patrol.

"Thanks!" Judy shouted as she walked out the door and into the parking lot. For the second time that evening she climbed into her car, which was better than the joke of a vehicle they gave her when she was a meter maid, but not by much. Chief Bogo still thought she wasn't fit to be a real cop, and the tough little bunny was still determined to show him that she was going to be the best cop in the ZPD.

She patrolled the well lit streets of Zootopia for a couple hours until the clock on the dashboard said 12:00 AM… midnight. Six more hours left in her shift. She was stopped at a stoplight when she saw a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. Most mammals were asleep in their homes by now, so she parked her car and quietly started stalking the shady figure, which she now suspected to be a weasel by the name of Duke Weaselton, a drug dealer who supposedly worked alone.

This could be the chance Judy had been waiting for ever since she joined the ZPD. She followed the weasel to a dark alley where he was apparently meeting a client. She still hung back in the shadows in order to not be seen. If she were to call for backup she would give away her position, so she kept absolutely still.

She was about to go in and take the weasel, and his client, down with her tranq gun when a dark, hooded figure dropped out of nowhere onto the unsuspecting drug dealer, taking the weasel's head and smashing it against the wall. Not hard enough to break anything, but definitely hard enough to give him a concussion.

The small drug dealer crumpled to the ground as his client, a fairly large otter, started running away from the scene. The hooded mammal easily caught up, took the otter and pushed him against the wall. The anonymous fighter kicked down on the side of the otter's knee, probably breaking it in the process.

Judy gathered herself enough to jump out of her hiding spot and aimed her tranq gun at the hooded figure, who, she realized, was only about a head taller than her. "Freeze! ZPD!" she shouted, her eyes and ears trained on the darkly dressed mammal in front of her. This fighter was too small to be a cop, and ordinary citizens shouldn't try to take the law into their own hands. "Get up against the wall!"

The hooded figure just stared at the bunny. "I will admit," he began quietly, "I wouldn't be against going with a pretty girl tonight, but getting arrested isn't on my agenda."

Suddenly, Judy felt her heart skip beat as a blast of the cold night air hit her back. Her eyes widened; the dark mammal was gone. The figure was there one moment and gone the next, like a shadow. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out where he was in the dark alley, when she saw a shadow leap from one rooftop to another, his slim silhouette being outlined by the moon, but only for a second.

Frustrated that she lost him, but still extremely thankful that he took down the two other mammals, Judy put her gun back in its holster, cuffing the weasel and the otter. She was positive that the otter would not be going anywhere anytime soon, seeing as his leg was bending at a quite sickening angle. The weasel was still on the ground clutching his head, so she decided she had enough time to go to her car and pull around near the alley.

She picked up her radio and reported her situation to Clawhauser, not forgetting to leave in that the otter needed an ambulance ASAP, and it wouldn't hurt to check out Weaselton to make sure he was alright, too.

"You caught Weaselton? Way to go, Judy!" Clawhauser praised her over the radio.

"Not exactly," the bunny admitted, "but we do definitely have him in our custody. Some vigilante I've never seen or heard of swooped in and took them out without even breaking a sweat. Regrettably, he got away from me," she moped. She was disappointed that the first time something actually happened while she was on patrol, she let one get away.

"Don't worry, Judy," Clawhauser encouraged, "you still caught two suspects! The Chief will have to notice you now!"

Glad that she had some support, she waited by the two hurting mammals until the ambulance took them to the criminal holding cell in the hospital. She was thankful that she didn't have to be there when they were going to set the otter's leg back into place.

Judy Hopps walked out of Chief Bogo's office, having just given her report to the seemingly always grumpy cape buffalo. He had told her that they had only encountered the vigilante once or twice in the past month, and they still had no idea who he was or where his base of operations was.

As for the matter of no one thinking of her as a real cop, that problem was still present. The Chief believed that the vigilante Judy met had done all the work, and all she had done was call it in. He was partially right. The vigilante _had_ done all the work, but she would've been able to take them down herself had he not interfered. Because of this, she decided that she would need to work even harder to be noticed around the precinct.

Judy pondered in her head what to do, and finally decided to pursue the Weaselton case, seeing as how all the other officers and detectives were focused on other cases. The bunny felt there was no way Weaselton could've made and sold so many drugs in the short time he's been in Zootopia, so she went back into the Chief's office and inquired, "Sir, may I look into the Weaselton case?"

"Hopps," the Chief chuckled. "What case? Weaselton is a small time drug dealer who works by himself and does his business in the dark shady alleys of downtown Zootopia. It's open and shut."

"But sir," she explained, "I have a strong feeling he wasn't working alone. Please just give me some time to look into it and get evidence to support what I'm saying."

The large police chief sighed, "fine. I will give you forty-eight hours."

"YES!" Judy shouted while she jumped up in the air.

"That's two days to find out if Weaselton had any help," he explained. "But," he continued, "you strike out, you resign."

Judy's heart skipped a beat; was she sure enough to stake her career, the thing she'd been working her whole life for? Absolutely. This was a chance, her chance to become a real cop.

 **AN: So that's the first chapter. Please review and tell me if you like it and want more! See ya in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Welcome back to the next chapter of The Hood! This one will be from Nick's viewpoint. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia or Arrow. Please don't sue me!**

Nick put his hood back into the glass case he usually kept it in when he wasn't wearing it. Earlier that night he had taken down a drug dealer and one of his buyers just because he was bored. That was his biggest problem in his life: he was almost always bored, except for when he was fighting criminals.

The muscular fox jumped up and grabbed onto the bar of his salmon ladder. Most of the time, he could just focus on his exercises, but tonight a specifically cute bunny officer kept distracting him. It was odd, because usually he just found bunnies annoying, but this one was something else. She was absolutely adorable, and if she _was_ a cop, she must have been strong, which made her even more attractive.

Nick Wilde shook his head. There was no way he was going to start thinking of someone that way, and a _bunny_ of all things. He started climbing the salmon ladder, loving the "clank" sound it made when he used it.

When he was done, he let go of the bar and fell to the ground. He went to his chests where he kept all of his weapons. He had a couple guns, but he didn't like using them, and he certainly didn't want to kill anyone. The reason he became a vigilante was to help out the ZPD, but he didn't _join_ their forces because he believed that they were extremely restricted when it comes to catching criminals. Being a vigilante seemed like the better choice.

"What do I want to practice tonight?" the fox asked himself, "My bow? Maybe. A knife? Not likely. My swords?" the fox pondered for a moment. "I think we have a winner!" he said as he pulled his assortment of swords out of the box. He could use his broadsword, his katana, his rapier, his cutlass, or his "double ninja swords" as he liked to call them. He chose the latter and strapped the double sheath onto his back.

He walked over to the area where he practiced physical combat, such as with swords or batons, which was a maze of tall, sturdy metal poles so that he could also practice being aware of his surroundings. He pulled out the identical swords and started hitting the poles around him. To anyone else, it would just look like he was randomly flailing his swords, when in reality he was practicing techniques of sword fighting.

He practiced for two whole hours until his mind went back to the little bunny cop. He wanted to see her again, even if she was a bunny, but he wasn't sure exactly _why_ he wanted to see her. It was probably that a bunny being a cop was unheard of, and it was quite hilarious to think about. Either way, he was going to see her again.

The red fox did some research on the drug dealer he took down earlier: Duke Weaselton. Not surprisingly, Weaselton was on Nick's personal list of criminals he was going to take down. As soon as he started researching the weasel he became curious as to how he made all of the drugs he sold by himself. There was definitely more to this case.

 _I wonder if she is pursuing this case,_ Nick thought to himself. _She probably is since she's the one who caught him. Well, technically I did that, but I'll give it to her. And if she_ is _pursuing this case, she must have noticed the same thing I did and is heading for his base of operations by now. Maybe I can beat her there._

The sly fox hacked into the ZPD criminal database and looked up where the weasel supposedly made the drugs: a deserted warehouse in Tundra Town. He put his "costume" back on and took his swords with him, just in case. He hopped on his motorcycle and started driving to the warehouse. To avoid being seen, he pulled around to the alley behind the abandoned building.

When he tried the back door, it wouldn't open. A problem easily fixed if you've been kicking doors in for years. He unsheathed his swords and started to investigate the rather large warehouse quietly. The adorable bunny officer was not there yet, if she was coming at all, so he had some time to look around.

He didn't find much, just a lot of empty boxes and a little broken machinery that hadn't been used in years. Most of the metal around the place had a lot of rust on it, and the wind from outside made hanging chains rattle and clink creepily in the dark. Luckily, Nick had night vision, so he had no problem with the darkness. A bunny, however, wouldn't be able to see in the dark, so she would have to use a flashlight, which would alert the sneaky fox immediately when she arrived.

The hooded vigilante eventually found a couple small pieces of machinery that didn't look _as_ old as the rest. Funnily enough, the area where they were was almost in the exact center of the warehouse. At that moment Nick realized he never found out what drugs Weaselton made. Well, now would be the time to find out.

Just before he could investigate further he heard a door open somewhere near the front of the warehouse. He sniffed the air and smelled the scent of bunny. He climbed into one of the walls of boxes and jumped from wall to wall silently, not letting the cute bunny know he was there. When he got near the front entrance, he squatted down in the shadows and watched the bunny. He noticed that her badge said Officer Hopps.

 _What an amusing name,_ he thought to himself. _She must be from some carrot farm in the country._

He also noticed that she was alone, though he was not surprised. Since no one thought she was a real cop, they probably didn't want to help her in the first place. To be honest, he wasn't much different. Bunnies weren't supposed to be cops, but he definitely wasn't the kind of person to judge a book by it's cover.

Once she came all the way through the door, the sly fox decided to have some fun and slammed the door shut behind her.

In less than a second she had turned around and was aiming her gun at the now closed door. Nick was impressed with how fast she had reacted.

"Okay, easy," the red fox chuckled, without giving away his position, "it's only me. You know, the one who caught that drug dealer for you earlier tonight? Whose base of operations is in this very warehouse?"

"Why are you here?" the bunny inquired, obviously frustrated he was hiding in the shadows. "Who are you?"

"Well," Nick began, "to answer the first question: curiosity. Now, the second one is a little more complicated. For now, let's just say I'm someone who wants to help. How about you lower your gun, and I'll come out?"

The hooded vigilante watched as her cute little nose wiggled while she thought. "Okay, fine." she said as she lowered her tranq gun and put it in her holster. "Now get where I can see you, creep!"

"Why, there's no need to be rude!" the red fox sounded offended. He dropped to the ground directly in front of the bunny, making her flinch, but just slightly. Half a second after Nick landed, Judy tried to punch him in the gut. Luckily, the fox had extremely quick reflexes, so he caught her fist before it reached him. He looked into her big amethyst eyes, which were full of shock, dread, and embarrassment, which told the red fox that she didn't mean to.

"I'm so sorry!" the cute bunny cried guiltily. "I honestly didn't mean to!"

"Don't worry," Nick chuckled, "I know you didn't. Anyway, I _would_ tell you my real name, but I feel like you would try to arrest me or something, which would really out a damper on our relationship."

"It most certainly would," the bunny played along. "Why would I arrest you?" she inquired.

"Well," Nick explained, "the ZPD doesn't exactly like what I do, and the fact that I'm a fox doesn't help in the slightest." he laughed as he took off his hood and half-mask. "How do I look?"

Judging by the cute bunny's reaction, he either looked really good or really bad. She just stared at him for what seemed like hours, not that he minded it in the least. The fox just stared into her eyes, emerald meeting amethyst.

As soon as she noticed she was staring, she backed away and blushed, which made her even more adorable, which he didn't think was possible. "I'm sorry," the bunny apologized, "I've only met a fox once, and it wasn't a pleasant experience."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the red fox whispered quietly as he put his hands up in the air. "I'm not going to hurt you, I swear!"

"I didn't think you were going to, I was just being cautious. Sorry if I offended you," the bunny apologized for the third time that evening. She didn't like to discriminate mammals, especially since she was always discriminated herself.

"Please stop apologizing," Nick chuckled. "You're making me feel rude! I may be a vigilante, but I still try to be a gentlemammal!"

"Sorry," she said glumly before realizing what she said. Both the fox and the bunny started laughing uncontrollably for a couple minutes. When they had finally calmed down, the bunny apologized once more, "I really am sorry, it's just the way I was raised." she shrugged.

Nick shrugged, too. "I was abandoned by my mother when I was a kit, so I was raised in an orphanage. While I was growing up, I figured that it's best to just stay out of everyone's way and don't take any more than you need. I've stuck to that all my life, so I guess that's the way _I_ was raised.

"That seems like a smart way to live," the bunny cop thought out loud. "I had to share everything with my 275 brothers and sisters, so I kind of get what you're saying."

Nick it was Nick's turn to stare in shock. 275 brothers and sisters?! He was surprised, but he couldn't show it, so he just disguised his emotions with a smirk.

"Well, Carrots," the red fox chuckled, trying out a new nickname which he thought fit pretty well, "I guess it's time to actually do some work. Where do you want to start?"

The bunny's muzzle formed into a frown. Obviously, she didn't enjoy the nickname, which made the sly fox want to use it even more. "We need to find _where_ he makes his drugs first, Hood."

"Hood?" the red fox smiled at the name. "It's not the best, but it'll work for now." Realizing that he hadn't properly introduced himself, his offered his paw to the small bunny. "Wilde. Nick Wilde. Officer…?"

The bunny looked surprised at first, and then took his hand and shook it. "Hopps. Judy Hopps. Nice to meet you, Wilde."

"Nice to meet you, too," Nick chuckled, and added jokingly, "Carrots."

 **AN: Hope you liked it! Please review and/or PM me and tell me what you think. Also, if you have any ideas or questions I'll take those too. About the story schedule, I know that this one came out quite soon, but that's just because I've had a lot of free time on my hands. Soon I'll have Christmas, and then I'll have to go back to school (not looking forward to that), so I won't have nearly as much time as I would like to write this story.**

 **Thanks a lot for those of you who followed and faved my first Zootopia story ever! I'll try and get a schedule planned for myself, but don't expect any chapters that soon. I might do one more chapter before I leave, but don't count on it. Again, thank you to everyone who followed and faved this story, and also thank you to the people who reviewed, it really means a lot! See ya'll in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so sorry guys and gals! I almost forgot about this story completely with all the stuff in my life! I know that's no excuse, and again, I'm really really sorry! Also, I'm putting a poll on my page whether you people want longer chapters that are a couple weeks apart, or a short chapter every week or so. Okay, I'm done. Let's get started with this chapter! To get it out quicker this'll be an example of a short chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia, Arrow, or any other things I might reference accidentally! Please don't sue me!**

 **Judy POV**

Judy still couldn't believe how handsome this mysterious fox was. She watched his bushy tail swing back and forth as he led her to where Weaselton made his drugs.

"Enjoying the view, Carrots?" Nick asked, smirking at her.

Judy was shocked and embarrassed that she had been caught staring, but she wouldn't let this handsome fox see that he got to her. "Why of course," she smiled sweetly, "I haven't had a view this great since from before I came to Zootopia!"

The bunny almost burst out laughing when she heard the fox's heart speed up and his pace faltered.

"Well," Nick flirted, "isn't someone a naughty bunny?" he picked up his pace again, not looking back.

"Haven't you heard?" Judy inquired, "We're _really_ good at multiplying!" She could tell he was starting to get a little nervous about her flirting.

"Hey look!" the fox shouted, "this is it!" He waved his arms around to gesture at the strange machinery. "I was just about to figure out what it made when you came barging in here."

"Well, excuse me," Judy laughed, "but this is a crime scene, and I'm still not completely sure I can trust you."

"It would've been an even bigger crime scene if you were any other officer," Nick joked. "Anyway, let's figure out what kind of drugs this weasel was making."

They both looked at the setup closely, observing all the small beakers and tubes. On what seemed like where the product came out there was a little plastic ball that would break very easily. Judy noticed that Nick looked a little nervous, but she couldn't tell if it was her or the machinery.

"What's wrong?" the bunny questioned.

"Oh it's probably nothing." Nick mumbled, barely loud enough for Judy to hear. He started walking around, checking the walls and floor for something, though Judy didn't know what. "I just have a sneaking suspicion that this is a lot worse than drugs..."

 _Worse than drugs?_ Judy thought, _I haven't known this fox for that long, but he doesn't seem like the type to get scared easily, and he is_ definitely _scared, even if he won't admit it._ Judy kept one eye on Nick, looking in confusion wondering why he was knocking on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Judy inquired.

The fox didn't answer, apparently still worried about something. He kept knocking on the floor in different areas, so the small officer turned her body completely towards him and watched him, waiting for his answer.

 _Maybe he didn't hear me_ , she pondered, _or maybe he's mad at me about somethi-_

Her long ears perked up as she heard a different knocking sound against the floor. This one sounded… hollow? She looked at the red fox, who was now smirking again, obviously impressed with himself.

"Not bad," Judy whispered in his ear as he opened the secret door leading to somewhere unknown.

They climbed down the ladder, Nick going first since he had night vision and it was pitch black down there.

"Oh no..." Nick whispered, "I was right..."

There was a long pause as Judy wondered why he sounded so upset.

Nick turned to Judy.

"I didn't want to be right."

 **AN: So there it was! Hope you liked the little cliffhanger (not a big one, but whatever) Please tell me what you thought! Every single review is encouraging to me, so a big thank you to those of you who did review! See ya'll in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright, I'm back. Again, I'm really sorry for not getting back here sooner. That's pretty much all I have to say, so let's just get this going.**

"I didn't want to be right..."

The look in the fox's eyes sent a chill down Judy's spine. She shined her light up onto the ceiling, slightly illuminating the whole room.

Inside was a huge room with dozens of raised beds with purple flowers. As far as she knew they were called mendicampum holicifius. The only time she heard of it was when her mom told her the story of when Uncle Terry bit one when they were kids and bit her!

Obviously these flowers were not to be messed with… but what experience did Nick have with them?

"Mendicampum holicifius?" the bunny inquired.

"Mmm," the hooded fox grunted, "or night howlers, if you will. If you know the name, I'm sure you know their abilities?"

"Only that they make mammals act differently."

"Differently is one word for it," Nick sighed. "The one I'd use is 'savage.' It makes a mammal loose all sense of sanity, and usually makes them uncontrollably angry."

"Oh…." Judy just stared. That sounded worse than she ever imagined. She questioned, "How do you know about this?"

"Don't ask me that," the fox commanded.

"Why not?"

"Painful. Too painful. I can't remember or else."

By now Judy was getting really concerned. "But what if I could help you?"

Nick shook his head. "No. A good friend once told me, 'A mammal in pain cannot be trusted.' If I bring up those memories again, I will most certainly be in pain, which means I'll be a danger to you. And be aware, I will not put you in harm's way."

Judy stood there in silence again. After a while she finally decided to speak again. "Alright, so what do we do now? Or I guess now the question is what do _you_ do now? Obviously, I'm going to have to report this."

Nick turned so his back was facing her, "Of course you do. Tell me, are you going to tell them I was here?"

"Why should I?"

"I was just wondering… Anyway, it's been fun, maybe I'll see you around. Who knows, maybe you'll stay assigned to this case or maybe even get on the news. If you need my help, well… don't. I already know more than I'd like to."

As he said the last word, something made a small 'clank' sound behind the bunny cop, probably only loud enough for her to hear.

She turned around, but saw nothing. She turned back around to find herself completely alone in the dark room.

 _How does he do that?!_ She asked herself. She prided herself on being able to keep track of everything that was going on at once, by using her exceptional hearing. But, for some reason, the fox made absolutely no sound at all. It was impossible.

Also, how the heck was he able to make a sound _behind_ her?

She'd figure it out later. For now, she had to report the situation. She took her radio from her belt and pressed the button. "Clawhauser, do you copy? Over."

"I copy, Judy- uhhh Hopps. Whatcha need? Over." the large cheetah asked.

"I found Weaselton's lab, please ask the chief to send a few detectives and forensics down here. Over."

"Alright, rodger that," Clawhauser responded. "They'll be there in about 20 minutes. Over and out."

Judy put her radio back on her belt. Soon enough, they came and collecting samples and all of the other things they did. Judy got a strong pat on the back from more than a few of her colleagues, congratulating her.

"Hopps! My office, ASAP!" Chief Bogo yelled.

He sounded mad.

 **AN: So yep, there it is, long overdue. I'm gonna have a lot more free time in about a month, so hopefully I can get more chapters out. I'm probably going to write many chapters that are very short like this one. Thanks for all of the follows, faves and reviews, they really do help. See ya next time!**


End file.
